Destiel's Songs
by marsupeler
Summary: John's life wasn't normal, he was a Hunter, trying to find the thing that killed his wife, but he didn't think it could get any weirder… Until a girl literally falls into his life, claiming she is from the future and needs to get back home to fight in an Ultimate Battle for the Universe. SHUT UP AND READ.
1. Chapter 1:

**Summary: John's life wasn't normal, he was a Hunter, trying to find the thing that killed his wife, but he didn't think it could get any weirder… Until a girl literally falls into his life, claiming she is from the future and needs to get back home to fight in an Ultimate Battle for the Universe.**

 **Destiel's Songs:**

 **Chapter One: The Girl with the Devil's Trap Tattoo**

There was a flash of light and a person fell from the ceiling right ontop of John. Vibrant green eyes, Mary's eyes, stared back at him, until glittering black hair swept into them. She got up, a teenager, with ratty shorts and a crop-top that showed a pierced belly-button and a devil's trap tattoo.

Her hair was short, and spiked forewards until her bangs, and then it was in her face and long. She had a necklace, one John had seen before, but for some reason he couldn't remember were. It was a black chord and on it were two rings, one with Sapphire, and the other with a emerald in their silver bands. Then there was a golden ox head pendant. She was tan and lithe, and so familiar, but also different. And she was still on top of John.

"Hey." She yelped as he pushed her to the floor. "The fuck was that for, asshole? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"What?" John groaned. "Shouldn't I be asking you those questions? You dropped from my ceiling." He watched as her large eyes flickered through the room in a familiar way. 'Corner-to-corner, and sweep the rest, mirrors for behind you and then done in a sec.' It was a little saying John taught Dean when he was little to look for things. Why JOhn was thinking of it now, was beyond him.

"It's a shitty motel, not your ceiling. But, I did fall from it." She bemused, blowing hair from her eyes. "Alright, name's Des. You still have electricity, so this is the past, and since you are still alive, it's way in the past." She huffed and flung herself into the overstuffed ratty chair beside John's bed.

"Past? Like time travel?" John scoffed.

"Yep." She popped her 'p'. "Not my first time, but certainly not one I planned on either, actually, I've only planned about three of them. Doesn't really happen very often anymore, with the war going on, but I see the other side wanted me out of the way, not that it would do them any good. Even if I have to go through this timeline again, I'll still be able to fight them. Just takes a long time. Unless they want me... SHIT." She shot up, hands in fists, eyes literally blazing with blue light, John had to look away. "They're trying to figure out who I am."

John didn't want to believe her, but then again, he was in a world with monsters that could alter reality, and actual demons. They barely knew anything about what was really out there, so maybe this girl was from the future fighting a supernatural war, and by the sounds of it, she was an important piece to the way of winning.

"Wait, if they could make you time travel, how don't they know who you are? And you told me your name instantly?" John was getting mad now over this girl's stupid mistakes. "What if I was the enemy and it was still the same time?" He yelled, but the girl didn't seem phased, in fact, she was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"First off, I gave you a nickname, my full name is Destiel. Second, they know my name is Destiel, but they don't know /who/ I am." She said this as if it would shed some light on the situation. "Wait." She sighed, letting out a self-annoyed scoff. "Sorry, I've lived a long time, you tend to forget which times you've known information, and which times you haven't."

"What?" John hadn't felt this confused since his first few visits with Missouri.

"What you are looking at right now, this body, this voice, it's one huge disguise, kind of. It's called a soul-bond. What you see is actually two people in one. They are trying to find out the two who I am made of." She explained.

"Like true love or something?" John was getting skeptical. Des started to laugh.

"Oh hell, no. True love is for sissies and fairy tale snot-nosed brats. No, a soul-bond is formed through a traumatic experience, where one has to use their own life essence to fix the other, and then it has to strengthen through brotherhood and friendship, and trails of both the wrath of heaven and hell. And then you get trapped in the ground, and you have, like, serious buried alive phobia, because your life is shit, and you're with your first best friend ever, that you got when you were thirty, and you're pretty sure you were drugged. And then your little brother gets you out, and it's a nice night, and you happen to realise that you might have a small, little crush on said friend. And there's fireworks for some reason, and Sam is playing this dumb-ass song he made up in the background and it's actually really nice, but then you're like really close and then you touch like mouths... It wasn't even a kiss! It was like an awkward..." John raised an eyebrow as she flapped her hands around and made a disgruntled noise. "And then you're a chick and a teenager and there's only one of you, but then you are him and he is you, and then you break apart and are half naked, and younger. we fucking regressed in age too! You know how insane that is? And then it's like a month later of confusion and this really big monster comes along and we are one again and fight, and turns out that souls have powers too and magic properties, like the ability to never age or die no matter what, unless you are separated. And I'm just here." She sat down, seeming to have calmed down. "So no, it's not true love, it hurts, and is painful, and I've seen people die, everyone I have ever loved grows old and dies, while I am here as two and as one and fighting a war that will never end to save humanity. I thought that I would go out fighting, to die and go up into heaven and have a peaceful eternity with him, but now I have an eternity of wars and battles and I haven't seen his face in so long, sometimes I think I've gone insane and only think I was these people." Her arms wrapped around her, holding herself tightly, and if John could have guessed, it was the two people trying to console one another.

John didn't know what to do. The future sounded shit, and he thought his life was awful. Did he find a way to bring the girl back to the future, or did he let her stay here for a while, where it seemed to be peaceful? Either way, he needed answers, and she probably needed to separate or what ever. And there was one place safe enough that he knew of.

"Have you ever known a man named Bobby -"

"Singer! Why didn't I think of that! He has a panic room, and if I am being watched from here, I'm pretty sure I can reinforce it to keep out the prying eyes." She gleamed, standing up and grabbing John's hand and pulling him out of the motel. She was supernaturally strong, that was for sure.

John was driving his truck through the night, Des drumming her fingers to Metallica. Two hair pins clipped Des's hair out of her eyes. John leaned forward, turning up the heat as the night's chill started to bother him. He looked over to see Des still in her hot summer's day clothes.

"Do you get cold or...?" John said gruffly, never being one for much conversation in the car.

"Uh, no, many human things are kind of beyond me in this state." She said. "Like pronouns are a bit tricky, when I say 'me', I mean this visage, but then I also mean the one who is more directive with the conversation, which switches quite often. So one me can mean all and the other me can mean one." She flushed and turned back to her window.

"And what about fighting? Don't you get hurt?" John asked.

"Again, in this state, I can never die, shoot me with Samuel's Colt, stab me with an Angel blade, have heaven rain down it's fury and smite me, I will still stand without a scratch on me. I have killed Death with his own Sith, and watched God get poisoned by his own sister. I am always... at least together we will always be always. So I choose to wear this to strike fear in my enemy and hope in my allies. Because if they fall, I will be there to avenge them." Des said, her eyes steeled and her body straight. John got the feeling like the person he had been talking to most of the time was different from now. This must be the other half. "Plus, the less clothes the more movement you get." And then the air became light again and John found himself wondering why he was trusting this girl, who was obviously not human and had powers beyond anything John had encountered.

Yet just being with her felt pure and good, as if the world could implode right now, and John would only feel contentedness in his life. He felt like he could turn his back on his crusade and set up shop as a mechanic again, with Dean doing most of the work, and Sam coming home during the holidays of his college. And the only fighting would be who was going to get up for more beers. It was a scary feeling, but also one that calmed John and helped him focus. It was like all his dreams could come true, as long as he followed this teenage girl with all he had.

John looked beside him to see Des was sleeping, her cheek smashed up against the window, soft snores and a bit of drool that smeared against the glass.

"Nice." John sighed, going back to the road. A little surprised as he saw the sun trying to peek through the ground and lighting the sky in soft hues.

A few hours later and Des was awake, earbuds in and looking like an ordinary angsty teen.

"I thought you didn't need human shit?" John said, as once again her stomach growled with hunger.

"I don't need to eat. It's just this body resembles that of a human, and their stomachs make noise when it is empty, not because they are hungry. It just happens to be connected that you are hungry when your stomach is empty. But I won't die if I don't eat... Though I do like to eat." She added as an afterthought, giving John a sparkling smile, showing practically perfect white teeth.

"What do you want?" John sighed, knowing if they had to go anywhere and a kid had a growling stomach, the CPS would be all over his case.

"Pie." She said automatically. "Cherry pie, but any pie is alright." John just grunted, knowing that a pie lover could eat pie at all hours of the day, he had a pie lover as a son.

"Alright." They drove until they got to a small diner. Des waltzed in, saying a cheery hello to the old woman behind the counter. John sighed, feeling as dead inside as the woman taking Des's order of a Cherry Pie and coffee as black as a Demon's soul. John ordered his own coffee, and then dragged the teen to a booth.

"So, once we get to Bobby's and I equipped the panic room, then what? We could wait for Sam and Dean to arrive, if they aren't there already. You guys probably want to hurry up and find Azazel anyway. Man, that was a tough one, but once you die, it actually gets pretty easy tracking down and taking out the bad-guys." She looked up at see John looking at her with his jaw to the ground, his cup in the air about to be drunk from. "What?"

"So, you know when I die?" John said. "What about my boys?"

"I pretty much know when everyone is going to die. Especially know. I can see your life ribbons as they trail before you and wave around. I can see your souls and intentions. The only reason I'm with you right now, actually." She let out a wet snort, emotions seeming to be one of her human traits that are not beyond her. "I actually hate you John. You ruined the lives of people I care about, with your blind one-track mind for revenge. But I can see, and as I've grown, I've learned that… without this, my life would never get me to here. The world would have burned this year, if you hadn't been an asshole. No offense, but if I ever break apart around you, you're getting the shit beat out of you." She smirked, picking up her coffee, and taking a healthy draw from it.

"But that's in the future, I've never meet you before." John said, trying to remember a person that he had totally dicked over. "Can't you change that?"

"It's already happened. And I might be all powerful, but I've messed with Fate before, and it's not fun. I cannot change the my past, in fear of a harsher future. If events don't happen, then Free Will will fall and the world and possibly the universe will fall into darkness and evil. That, I cannot allow." She picked up her fork, and started eating her pie, leaving John to mull over everything in the silence.

"How do we defeat the Yellow Eyed Demon?" John asked. He had been on it's trail for twenty-two years, and if this girl could just given him the slightest of hints.

"Dean shoots it in the head with Samuel Colt's gun. You have already died, and the gates of Hell are opened. Though, in a last effort for redemption, you crawl out of the fiery pits and hold Azazel down to buy Dean enough time to off 'im." She said nonchalantly.

"Then it should be done right? We killed Azazel, the world should be good. What's with this Ultimate Battle in the future?" John looked down at the remnants of his eggs and bacon. A waiter came up and filled their coffee's then went.

"I can't say anymore. I really shouldn't have told you that much, but I'm feeling charitable." She sighed, taking another swig from her cup, not having seen the refill or the steam. Des almost dropped the cup, holding out her tongue and breathing heavily. "Holy Shit that's hot." She shoved a chunk of pie into her mouth, the cherry goo cooling down her throbbing tongue.

"Alright, time to go, kiddo." John said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course he'd be stuck with the only All Powerful being that burns themselves on Coffee.

"Kiddo? I have you know I am three thousand years old, and that's from when I first formed into Destiel. So don't 'Kiddo' me." Des puffed up in irritation.

They were back on the road, and Des had her earbuds back in, humming something that certainly didn't sound like classic rock, but to each their own, so John left it alone, just as long as she didn't change his music.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in there talking about how you are two people and magic and all that." John said as they got close to their destination. He didn't know why he was trusting this girl, but he knew the more hunters around the larger the possibility is that one of them won't get this inhuman trust from her. John was still skeptical himself, some part of him wanting to rebel and kick her out of his truck. But until he finds a way to figure out what she is, he'd rather have her close than out rampaging and causing trouble. Though, by the way things have been going so far, John doubts she could actually hurt a fly, let alone be an all powerful being that strikes fear into death himself. On the other hand, she did have her moments of channeling the fury of Hell through her.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle Sam and Dean." She winked.

"What is your connection to my boys?"

"A pretty powerful one." She grinned, though stopped when she meet John's glare. "I'm not just from their future… I am their future." She said. "But I can't tell you how. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around guessing how. Cause, you know, the whole 'I'm being watched so my enemies can kill the parts to my sum."

"Do Dean and Sam know you now? Like in this time?" John asked.

"What did I just say about the guessing, but no, they haven't meet me yet." She slouched in the seat.

"Right." John sighed, flicking on his turn signal and slowing down as they reached the dirt road to the Salvage yard.

"But don't worry, I know exactly how to appease them." She smirked, as the car came to the stop and revealed a beat up old truck and a shining like new Impala. John watched as Des brushed her fingers over the car, as if saying hello to an old friend. Then she turned to John, her arms full, a case of Bobby's (and almost every hunter's) favorite beer, about four cherry pies on top of that and a container of -

"A salad?" John raised an eyebrow.

"It's for Sam. Kid has a weird obsession with rabbit food." Des grinned. Again another ping wiggled in John's head. He's heard that before, and seen that 'I don't agree, but I'm proud anyway' smirk that made John both proud and jealous.

Des walked up and kicked at the door, her hands too full to knock. It only took a few moments for the door to open, and for John to release, he's probably not wanted at Bobby's. Also the man who threatened to shoot him full of Rock Salt the next time he saw John at his door. Seems like the threat was true, seeing as the other man was holding up a gun pointed at Des.

"Oh, yeah, totally forgot you hate John's guts too." She laughed. "Peace offerings?"

"Who is this John? And why are you here?" Bobby gruffed, his gun pointing to it's actual target, but Sam and Dean's gun trained on Des, she of course didn't seem to mind.

"Well, he doesn't have to be here, he was just my ride. My name is Destiel Novak. I'm from the future, and need help getting back before all that I have worked for in my war goes to shit and the world literally ends and the universe is taken over by some pretty evil bastards." She gave a shining smile. "Plus I have pie."

"I think we should let her in." Dean was the first to speak up, looking longingly at the pie. Sam scoffed.

"You only want the pie, Dean."

"I also have rabbit food for one Sam Winchester, and Beer for an Uncle Bobby Singer." She held out the gifts. "And, I know you hate John, and he's a horrible father, and hunter, and needs to realize that his 'teamwork' and 'leadership' are shitty too. Sadly I do need him." This got a snort out of Sam and a scowl out of Dean and a nod from Bobby.

"Do you mind if you go through some tests first." Bobby lowered his gun.

"Not at all." She beamed, and walked through the doorway, John following her. He wanted to tell her off for her attitude, but for now it let them through the door, and he didn't want to provoke her into being the 'other her' again. This her was fine, a little cherry and insane, but good.

The tests, which John should have done to her when she first arrived, which somehow slipped his mind, pointed to her being one hundred percent human. John didn't really pay attention to her explanation again. He did notice that she left out her magic abilities and how she was older than she looked.

"I am a warrior of Earth, actually I'm the leader of the whole rebellion." She puffed out her chest proudly. "The enemies, they kind of pushed me to a point where it'd be almost impossible to get back home without some serious mojo."

"Why you? Aren't there other people that would take your place?" Sam asked.

"Well, you see. I'm kind of special. I was ma-born with this ability that is a big deal in winning this war. And they've been having the troubles in ganking me, so they probably think that I'd go straight to my parents in the past or something? Stupid people." She let out a weird noise as if she tried to laugh, but was hiding something.

"Makes sense." Dean shrugged.

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Sam raised an eyebrow. John realised that he hadn't asked that question either, just went along with it. It seemed like Dean and Bobby were like that too, but not Sam.

"Fact check?" Des shrugged. "Like, I know that Sam likes Cake more than Pie, like a friggin heretic. And Dean lost his hunter's journal at one of his schools and had to get a spiral notebook, which he still uses to this day. Sam's girlfriend was burned on the ceiling by Azazel, and he knew about it for a week, because he has visions, but didn't know it at the time, and Mary was actually a hunter when she was dating John, but kept it a secret for her want for a normal life. Her whole family were hunters, the Campbells. And John's dad was apart of this Supernatural Organization that were like high class librarians called the Men of Letters and Sam and Dean and I are Legacies." She rattled off, rambling towards the end, until she caught herself and sighed. "Shit, wasn't supposed to say that bit, but oh well."

The room was silent, no one said a word. Mary was a hunter? His father was apart of the Supernatural world? John sat down. His wife was a hunter?

"I heard about the Campbells." Bobby nodded. "I just never knew that Mary was…"

"But what the hell are the men of Letters?" John asked, getting angry that this girl… this teenage, psycho girl knew more about his life than he did. She was probably making them hallucinate or taking their memories from them, making up stories and gaining their trust to destroy them. How did John even know she couldn't die. What if she was lying about that? She wasn't human, she was a monster.

"Uh - the night that your dad left you, John, it was wiped out along with him." She scratched the back of her head and sat back down.

John didn't know what to do, his whole life, he thought his father had abandoned him and his mother. It was one of the reasons John had brought Sam and Dean along on the road with him, not wanting his boys to feel the pain he had when his dad had upped and vanished.

"Well, everything else checks out, we should eat the pie." Dean said, and Sam huffed, but didn't stop them.

Sam didn't like this Des. Something about her pulsed with unnatural energy. She says she's human, but Sam can feel how wrong that statement is. She isn't human at all. Yet looking at her, she looked nothing but human. His skin itched with the warmth that emitted from her. He knew that feeling, felt it everyday, but it was a thousand times more potent. It felt like Dean. It felt safe, and protective, and if you followed him your dreams would come true. But it didn't belong to her, it belonged to Dean… Unless.

Sam looked again, those greener than green eyes that Sam was always jealous of, the ones his dad always compared to their mom, while Sam got dull knock-offs. Those few freckles that Sam would make fun of Dean for, even the one lone one on the bridge of their noises. The pie eating, like it was their first meal in months, and savoring it like their last in death row. Their crude sense of humor. Her mannerisms were like Dean, yet something was off. Like she had grown up around Dean and another person.

"Like she's his daughter." Sam muttered. It explained much, but who was her mother? Why would Dean ever settle down?

"Hey, so how old are ya?" Bobby asked.

"Nineteen." Des said as she popped open a beer, which was quickly taken away from her by John. "Hey!"

"Not of age." He grumbled.

"No-not of AGE!" She spluttered. "Did you not hear that I was fighting a friggin war? The whole fate of the universe on my shoulders, and you expect me to be SOBER in all of this? What is 'of age', there are no more laws where I come from! Just anarchy and destruction. So I suggest that you think about what you are doing and give me my alcohol back, please."

"She's almost as surely as Bobby is." Dean laughed. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be anything like a grumpy ole' man." Dean winked. Sam blanched, wanting to smack Dean for flirting with his future daughter.

"Ha." She said coldly, making Dean scowl. She looked at him with a bored expression, clearly figuring out that John was not in fact going to give her the beer back. She got up and opened Bobby's spare liquor cabinet, as if she had been in it a million times before. She pulled out the extra strong whisky and popped it open, taking a large swig. Sam half expected for the girl to spit it out in a hacking fit, not having known what she was getting herself into. Though she held out and sat back in her chair, staring right at John as if he personally killed her pet dog. She then turned to an affronted Bobby and held out fifty dollars. "For more, on John." Then she throw the oldest Winchester his wallet back.

Bobby let out a belt of laughter. Sam had to agree. He may feel something off about her, but anyone who could pick-pocket John Winchester, openly hating him, and yet have him give them a ride, must be something else entirely. Dean didn't look too pleased about her anymore, but that didn't seem to mind the teen.

"Well since y'all seem to be finished here, I'm going to do some research to figure out how to block their signals." She trudged out of the kitchen and into Bobby's main library. Sam looked down at his salad, maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Man, she's the worst." Dean bitched as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Weren't you just flirting with her?" Sam pointed out all smug. "She's probably trying to keep her distance and get back to her time or something. She did get shoved into the past. Plus, I think she's your daughter." Sam said awkwardly.

"That would explain a lot." Bobby approved of Sam's theory.

"No way, man." Dean shook his head. It would be impossible. Not that he didn't want to have a family one day, but like hell he'd make one into a hunter or have one if the world just turned into crap. She was not his daughter.

 **A/N: Disclaimer… It's Fucking 'FAN'-fiction.**

 **With that out of the way… Yes I do watch too much Steven Universe for my own good. NO, this is NOT a crossover or an AU, and you don't have to be a fan of Steven Universe to read this, but there are a lot of nods to that show, with the whole 'two-people' = 'one people' thing that is Destiel. So shut up and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Destiel's Songs:**

 **Chapter Two: Late Nights, and Sigils, and Dr. Sexy, Oh My!**

It was late at night when Bobby woke. It wasn't that weird to find the old salvage yard owner wondering around his house at odd hours. It was the life of a hunter. Though it didn't seem like he was the only one who was up and about this night.

Bobby could hear soft words being sung from his porch. The closer he got, the clearer the words got.

" _So I bare my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in._ " The voice sang softly. " _I'm bleeding out_."

Bobby creaked open his door, to find no one out there, but the voice was clearer.

" _I'm bleeding out for you, for you. I'm bleeding out for you, for you._ " It was still muffled, Bobby looked up at his porch roof. He walked a little more outside, and was finally able to see Destiel laying down on his roof, looking up at the stars. " _Cause I'm bleeding out. So if the last thing that I do, is bring you down. I'll bleed out for you._ " She was totally in her own world.

Bobby took a stick and chucked it out next to her, minding not to actually hit her. Though she didn't seem to be startled at it, only pushing herself up and giving a nod to Bobby.

"What ya doin' up there girl?" Bobby whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake up the others in the house. She smirked, grabbing the blanket she had been laying on, and promptly front flipping off the landing and in front of Bobby, landing elegantly and with grace. A whooshing sound and a blast of wind surrounded them for a moment then vanished as if it never came.

"I haven't seen a night this peaceful in ages." She shrugged. "I figured out how to block their signals, so they can't see me anymore, so I know it's all fine. I just... I'm not used to this, it's so slow, I feel like something is going to happen, but I KNOW it's not." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"Being in a war probably never lets that adrenaline leave ya." Bobby nodded. "And since you are away, it is. Nothing more. Ya gonna be fine, Kid." Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the tension start to leave even now.

"Mhmm." Des yawned, bringing the blanket closer to her shoulders. She was in plaid flannel pj pants and a large jacket that covered her finger tips.

"I'm gonna head back in and get a few more hours, ya should too." Bobby directed, getting another half-lidded nod.

Bobby watched as Des started snoring as soon as her head touched the pillow. He started to turn away, when a glowing light caught his attention. He slowly pried the device from her fingers. It was an ipod they advertised on the tv, an electric walkman that had just come out, though had probably been out for a long time in Des's age. It looked far more advanced than the blocky plastic ones Bobby had seen kids have with them through Sioux Falls. He looked down at the song that was playing. 'Home' from a Philip Philips. Bobby shrugged, placed the device back into her open palm, slowly walking back to his bedroom.

John woke up the next morning to find Des arguing with Dean. Well, Dean was arguing, and Des was sipping lazily at her coffee as she blatantly ignored him. Sam was there too, surrounded by a few papers and his laptop.

"People are dying right now, and you can save them. Don't you think it'd be nice, if you'd help?" Dean seethed. John looked over at Des, who only took another long draw of her coffee.

"No." She finally said.

"How come? Because Ms. Future can't lift a finger to help the past?" Dean was practically red. He was always so passionate about helping innocent people out. This apparently got a reaction from Des. She slowly placed her mug down, and raised her eyes to Dean. Those usually swirling green emotional eyes were dead now. They resembled the cold stones of prison blocks, or the hard steel of swords that cut down thousands in ancient wars. John felt terrified, and he wasn't even the one they were aimed at.

"You are foolish, Dean Micheal Winchester, to assume I haven't already taken that to fact. I know who dies, when they die, and how they die. Some many people roaming this Earth that could be wiped out in moments by uncaring gods. So do not point fingers at me. I have already messed with Fate, and I have learnt my lesson, because for every one wrong being on this world, thousands die in the future." Destiel growled. "I will help you, but you must take your own fated path, you must make the decisions and learn from the mistakes on your own. But, I am not going to sit down and do nothing. The only people I must protect are my parents, and the events that bring them together."

She then picked back her mug and took another bored sip, as if she hadn't just turned into the bad Destiel. If they ever split apart, John didn't want to see the other Destiel, the main one was insane enough for him.

"Anyway, I have some work to do." She got up and walked down to Bobby's basement, humming something that sounded slightly country-ish. "Hey, Bobby." Was heared cheerily, just as said surely hunter entered the kitchen.

"What did you, idjits do now?" He asked, eyeing the three Winchesters.

"Does Des seem a little too … all knowing and powerful to you?" Sam asked.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Bobby shrugged. "If you still feel doubt about her, Sam. I heard she was revamping my Demon Panic Room, go on and help her. And if she is somethin' not to be trusted, make sure she don't mess things up too bad."

"Yeah, Sammy. Maybe she'll open up to you more? People with Power stick together right?" Dean grumbled.

"We don't even know if she is one of the Yellow Eyed Demon's Psychic kids." Sam grumbled as he got up, shutting off his laptop and walking down the stairs. John huffed. He hated that Sam had these powers, that their lives were turned upside down so many ways by that demon. He hated to think more people were affected by this bastard. And after hearing Destiel's strong thoughts about not giving them any extra help from the future, John had some research on his own. At least he was given a name yesterday.

Sam walked down Bobby's steps, and sad to say he was carrying his gun. He didn't know what to expect, this girl could very well kill him as soon as she saw him. As Sam descended he heard lilted murmuring, and he tensed. Only to go down a few more steps and realising that it was a song.

" _Baby, we ain't go no place to go, I hope you understand."_ Was the first understandable verse of the song. Sam was a little startled that Des's rough, tough voice could actually sing really well. " _Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on. Just to be your man."_

"They won't like that." Sam couldn't help himself from laughing. He expected Des to jump in surprise, or look the least bit startled that he was down here, because she gave no former knowledge of him arriving down here. All she did was turn her head uncaringly to face him with a raised eyebrow. "John and Dean have a strick, only classic rock rule. And I'm pretty sure Country Music is one of their least favorite."

"I like Classic Rock, but once you've memorised every song there is, their band, all the members and how to play it on five different instruments… you tend to migrate to different genres. Country isn't my favorite, but I do like a few songs from it here and there." She flashed a smile before turning back to her work. Sam watched as she painted an symbols he couldn't recognize, but he felt their hum of power.

"What are they?" Sam asked. "They look old."

"You could say. They're enochian Sigils." She pointed to one that looked like a fancy 'B' in a spiked circle that interlocked with a wonky 'X' inside it's own swirly circle. "That's the symbol for me. It's the closest thing to my name. If I spelt it out right, it would be stronger, but it would also add to more clues on who my, uh, parents are for the enemies to see. Once I have all the sigils up it will be safe, but for now I wouldn't risk it."

"Then why put it up before the others?" Sam asked, watching as black paint was once again designed into curving glyphs and wards.

"Enochian is the language of Angels, Sam, of Heaven. You must make sacrifices to be deemed worthy and given blessings. Enochian sigils and magic work in the same manner. For it to be stronger, you must be willing to place your name first to show that you are worthy. These are defensive sigils, protection, vanishing, hiding. The attack sigils don't need your name, but to activate them you must use your blood." Des explains as she goes to her tippy toes and places a few above the door. A few drop of paint landed on her forehead, making her laugh.

Sam could only nod. His mind in turmoil. He still didn't want to trust this girl, but she told them almost everything they asked, and explained heartfully why she couldn't say the things she didn't. But the way she always seemed uncertain of the word 'parents', as if it weren't the right word for it, and she knew. Like the word she was leaving out was some sort of huge key that would show everyone the truth. Sam didn't trust that.

"Man, you made me miss that song." She huffed and fished a light purple Ipod out of her jacket, touching a few buttons then placing it back in, the wire connecting her ear to the back of her shorts.

" _I need another story. Something to get off my chest. My life get kinda boring. Need something I can confess."_ Sam sat back on the bottom of the stairs, watching as Des painted, singing a song that felt a little more than just a song. It was as if she was reading Sam's mind, and trying to tell him, that if she could, she's tell him everything. " _Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly, I swear."_

Sam wondered what song she was listening too, if it was a song from the future, or one that Sam just never heard before.

" _Oooh-oh Got no Reason, Got no Shame, Got no Family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. Imma tell you everything."_ She either didn't care that Sam was there, or had forgotten about him. But he was there, watching as she spun elegantly around and dropped the paintbrush into the bucket. "Ha. We did it." She clapped her hands together excitedly, as if high-fiving herself. "And it only took a few songs."

"So are you going to tell us about your parents now?" Sam asked, knowing the answer, but still had a little shred of hope that he was wrong.

"Ha! No." She turned towards him. "The sigils aren't strong enough yet. They've started protecting against oncoming eyes and ears, but the ones that are already here need time to be forced out. A few days should be enough, but lets wait a week to be safe."

Dean was pretty bored. After a hunt every week, for some reason, they couldn't find on at all. And when they did find one, a hunter would call Bobby to inform him they were on it. It was as if the Winchesters were just one second behind everyone else. His dad was in the library obsessing over Azazel again, muttering his name a lot, and going through old demon books. He didn't seem like he was getting anywhere quick.

Sam was looking up these weird looking symbols that apparently Destiel had painted on the wall and inside the Panic Room. Sam didn't know how the sigils ended up on the inside, because he only saw her doing the outside. He chalked it up to either she was a witch, or the symbols copied themselves. Bobby threatened her to make sure those symbols didn't multiply anywhere out of the basement. She simple gave a cutesy scout salute and promised to keep them in the basement.

Des was laying upside down on the couch watching some sort of hospital soap opera. It was pretty stupid if you asked Dean. Who would let a doctor even where Cowboy boots, and every other closet had some nurse, doctor match up making out in it. It had an equally as stupid name. Something like, Doctor Hotty or something.

Sadly, Dean had nothing better to do. He had already rechecked Baby's engine and their supplies twice today, and lunch had only just passed. So here was Dean, slumped on the couch and watching this show. He had tried to change it once, only to be almost stabbed by a silver spike-like mini sword. He wasn't going to try again.

"No, Dr. Sexy, she was poisoned with congealing nitrate. She doesn't have acute cholangitis. That's an amiture mistake. Heck, Dr. Stallone wouldn't even make that mistake." Des huffed out.

"You a doctor or something?" Dean let out a chuckle, getting a pouty glare from Des.

"Haha, no." Then she blushed. "I've seen this episode before, a lot." She admitted.

"Really? What's so great about it?" Dean asked. Because he couldn't really wrap his mind around why someone would watch this multiple times, let alone once.

"Well, I don't know. It's funny. There's a ghost in it too, Johnny Drink. He's the love interest of Dr. Shia Howards. And I mean, everyone here is sexy. Like, EVERYONE. And I'm kind of waiting for Dr. Sexy to get with Dr. Drake Holt, cause they so need to be together. I don't see how the writers don't see their sexual tension. I mean, come on." She huffed, spinning around until she was sitting up straight. Dean snorted. "And sure, it might not be all too serious, but then there are the patients, and each story kind of bring it all in. Each life their trying to save, while they struggle to keep together their own lives. It's nice to see that you aren't alone. Even if it's for an hour on a show that isn't actually real. Ya know?"

Dean looked into her eyes. They weren't that terrifying calm they were this morning, they were swirling with emotion. Those green eyes that he stared at every morning in the mirror were staring right back at him on the face of this girl. It both encouraged and scared Dean at the same time. He hated how that made him feel. How this girl made him feel so uncertain all of a sudden. Feel like his skin was peeled away and he was being truly seen for the first time. Dean didn't know if Destiel really could see through him, or if she was just coincedently hitting every mark with a bullseye. Either one, Dean didn't like this feeling, of his own discomforts and fears being said aloud to the world. What if his dad walked in? Would he think Dean wasn't good enough, then?

"Plus, even for that hour, you don't have to worry about saving these people. Because even if the characters die in the end. It's not like an actual life is being taken." She gave an uneven grin. Maybe the show wasn't that bad.

The next day, John woke up, walked down to the kitchen, and found Destiel sipping at her coffee. It was as if she never went to bed in the first place. Sam was typing away at his laptop, asking her about Enochian Symbols. Dean sat across from her, munching on a piece of pie.

"It says here that the language died out thousands of years ago, even before Jacob's Ladder crashed." Sam said.

"Yell, for humans, yes, they lost the ability to speak and understand Enochian. But it is originally the language of Angels." Des mumbled tiredly.

"Angels don't exist." John gritted, getting the attention of his two sons. It got a snort from Des, and soon she was busting out laughing.

"Oh, John, simple minded John. Why would Demons exist, and Angels not?" She giggled out.

"Then why would they allow bad things to happen to good people?" John growled. It was too early for this argument. This statement only delved Des into more laughter, which angered John even more.

"I never said Angels were good. Their dicks. Big bag of Dicks. I know every single angel, as if they were my own brothers and sisters. I can count the ones I actual like one one hand with room to fill in." Des sobered up. "Angels don't care about humans. All they care about is following orders. And when one thinks differently, actually does want to help humanity, they turn on him. They cast him out and let him fall, only to crawl to him when their best laid plans go to ashes and dust. They are sniveling winged rats, but they do exist." John noticed that glow was back. If every morning was going to be like this. John was going to need to learn how to live without his coffee in the morning.

"Didn't get much sleep again, kiddo." John glanced over at Bobby, who had appeared beside him. John was waiting for another blow up, but Destiel only slumped onto the table and let out a distressed groan. John's eye twitched. John wanted to know who Destiel was made up of. So he could kick their asses a few times around. Though something told John that even apart, Destiel was probably just as powerful.

Hopefully that week will come soon, so John can ease this curiosity and get back to better things. In the meantime, they needed to figure out how to shove her butt back into the future to her own war.

"You need new clothes too." John was brought back into the conversation. He glanced at Destiel. It was true, she had been wearing the same outfit for at least three days now.

"Yeah, I guess." Des blushed. It seemed like she was more human around Bobby, like an actual kid. Which angered John for some reason. It was similar to how he felt when he left his boys at the Salvage. It didn't make sense, because Destiel wasn't even his kid, or probably related to him. Something about her just rubbed him the wrong way. "Yeah, we can go on a shopping trip. My credit cards are sort of unlimited. Like french-fries, but more magical and mysterious. So like, curly-fries."

"So, you boys take her to the mall, get clothes and shop or whatever." Bobby grunted. John was about to argue that he was not going shopping, because he had to find the thing that killed his wife. Only, maybe if he went, Destiel will feel more inclined to share more hints. He had noticed that if she talks, she often slips clues about the future on accident. Apparently, his boy had noticed this too. "I'm going to stay behind and manage the phones."

"Awesome." Destiel grinned. John had a feeling this wasn't going to be so awesome.

 **A/N: Well another Chapter down. A Simple bondy-bond day with Bobby, Sam, and Dean. And another one to come. Let me know who you think will be the first to truly figure out Destiel's secret identity(s). They will be going back to hunting, but not yet. Please review songs that you enjoy, and think could have a potential connection to Destiel. It may land in this story. Now, Shut up and have a nice Day!**

 **By the Way:**

 **1st song - Bleeding Out Imagine Dragons**

 **2cd song - Your Man Josh Turner**

 **3rd song - Secrets One Republic**


End file.
